Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a pre-driver, and more particularly, to a pre-driver for driving an LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling) driving circuit.
Description of the Related Art
Differential signaling circuits are very popular, being used in data transmission nowadays, including LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling), HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface), USB (Universal Serial Bus), etc. Differential signaling circuits have advantages that include saving power and reducing noise.
However, differential signaling circuits still have some disadvantages. LVDS driving circuits, for example, may have large parasitic capacitances at their input terminals, which slow down logic level transitions at their output terminals, so the LVDS driving circuits may tend to be affected by power supply noise. Accordingly, there is a need to propose a solution for solving the problem of conventional LVDS driving circuits.